Sweet Tooth
by Charming Seductress
Summary: Booth's little sister comes for a visit and she's hell bent on getting Booth and Brennan to admit their feelings...


SWEET TOOTH

CHAPTER 1

--*--

The squints all sat at a round table getting settled in, Brennan had made sure they had gotten there early. She kept looking around for Booth but apparently he still hadn't arrived. They were at a Banquet hall downtown to celebrate some select Ranger's and their service to their country. Booth was being honored not only for the time he served as a Ranger but also as an FBI agent, as a man who never stopped saving people and protecting their rights. Brennan couldn't help but be proud of him.

"Men in uniform, this is going to be a good night." Camille Saroyan stated while sitting down with a drink in her hand.

"Is that so Dr. Saroyan?" A voice drawled from behind her.

Camille smiled before even turning around, "Jared! I didn't know they were letting squids in here." She pulled him into a quick hug.

"Good evening." Jared said addressing everyone, "This table good for all of you? Seeley thought it would be the one with the best view."

"Speaking of your big brother, where is here?" Camille asked looking around.

"Fashionably late" Jared suggested. He engaged them all in small talk "Angela," Jared said to grab her attention, when she made eye contact he smiled, "Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"Yes thank you" Angela said. Jared tipped his hat his eyes never leaving hers before heading to the bar.

"Down girl" Cam teased playfully.

"That man can wear a uniform." Angela said in an unintended husky voice

"Booth can also wear a uniform, Angela, all these men can actually" Brennan spoke up from her spot.

"Oh sweetie that's not what I meant, but I will say Booth probably does wear it a little better than Jared." Angela responded to Brennan's clueless comment.

"Here you are Angela." Jared came up from behind her and handed her the drink.

"Thank you." She took a sip of the drink and smiled at the Naval Officer standing beside her, "So when does Booth plan on showing up?"

"He should be here shortly. Camille would you mind accompanying me to the back room?" His hand extended as he waited for Camille to take it, apparently it had not been a real question. Happily she took his hand and was lead away from the table.

Sweets couldn't help but notice just how anxious Dr. Brennan was to see Booth before the ceremony began, since he would not be seated with the at their table but rather with the other two men being honored and a select few people they were allowed to have at the table with them. She had left work nearly three hours early to prepare for the night, and looked exceptional. How she could deny that there was more between them than partnership was beyond him.

Then the attention in the room seemed to turn toward the entrance way and finally Brennan could see Booth and a smile graced her face. But as quickly as it came onto her face, it was gone. There was a beautiful woman on his arm. A wide smile graced her face, and attention was instantly drawn to her. Her long light brown hair was pulled up into a side ponytail, which caused the curls to hang over her left shoulder. She wore a simple black dress, with frayed tiers of chiffon and a double strap over her shoulder, her right shoulder. It ended two inches above her knees. Her heels were three inches black patent, and on the heel grey patent. She wore long dangling silver earring and a big silver bracelet. Seeley and this woman were greeted by an older man quite probably the Major and the two other honorary Rangers.

"Who is that?" Angela asked eying the woman at Booth's side. Her arm dropped from his as they made conversation with the other Ranger's. She laughed with her whole body wholeheartedly and gently shoved Seeley in a playful manner.

"Who?" Sweets asked looking over at what the two women were staring at, "Wow." Sweets said, as he looked her over, up and down his jaw had fallen slightly at the sight of her.

"Sweets." Angela scolded.

"What?" He noticed the shock on Brennan's face and even the sadness she would never admit she felt.

"I didn't know he was seeing anyone." Brennan stated, "Well she's very pretty."

A photographer came over and Seeley posed with the woman in the black dress. Even after the picture was taken Seeley kept a hand on the middle of her back, in what seemed to be in a very protective manner.

"What are we looking at?" Hodgins asked as he returned from the bar with a drink.

"Booth's hot date." Angela said motioning with her head over to the woman who laughed at something one of the Rangers said before giving Seeley's arm a light squeeze.

"Nice." Hodgins said eyeing her as well.

Camille and Jared came back over to the table, "Oh looks like he's here, and I'm going to go steal Madeline from him." Jared pulled the chair out for Cam and left the table towards the small group. As he reached them the woman in the black dress whose name they now knew as Madeline gave Jared a kiss on the cheek. They excused themselves leaving Seeley with his Ranger buddies. As Madeline walked away with Jared the eyes of the other men she passed followed her, and Seeley kept his eyes on her protectively as she walked away but Jared also had a protective arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Looks like Booth is keeping her on a short leash" Angela said watching Jared disappear with her behind a door guarded by two men.

After she had gone through the door Seeley's gaze dropped and as he turned back to the conversation he caught the squints watching him, and a smile climbed onto his face. He motioned with his hand that he would come over in a minute.

"I don't see why he wouldn't tell me he's been seeing someone." Brennan said indignantly.

"Probably not anything serious sweetie" Angela said

"That is not a woman you are not serious with." Sweets said still struck by her beauty.

Camille laughed, "Why don't you guys drop it for now, Seeley is on his way over"

But as usual Brennan ignored Cam's request, "I didn't know you were bringing a date tonight." She said accusingly as Booth approached them.

"Hi to you too Bones, you're looking lovely." He said as he reached the group with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, how do you like the table?"

"It's nice." Hodgins said waiting to see if he would mention the woman he was with.

"You're looking sharp tonight Booth." Cam said approaching him to give him a quick hug and readjust his collar.

"Thank you, and that is a very nice dress Camille." He said, he was happy tonight especially with them here to share this with him.

"He does clean up quite nicely doesn't he?" A voice said from behind, and Madeline gently put her arm around Seeley's waist.

"Quite well. Something about the Booth genes, they make some beautiful people." Camille said with a smile on her face and a little wink.

"Well tonight, I must agree." Instantly she pulled Camille into a tight hug. "It's so nice to see you again Camille!" As she pulled back she eyed the dress on her long lost friends body, "As always you're looking great!"

"Look who's talking!" Camille said as she turned Madeline around slowly by her hand looking her over, "That dress is incredible!"

"Alright" Seeley said stopping the two from turning each other around anymore, "You were getting more than enough looks before you decided to twirl each other around."

"It's cute how protective he is." Madeline pinched his side gently.

"How long have you and Booth been seeing each other?" Brennan asked angry that Booth hadn't answered her question.

"Excuse me?" Madeline asked with shock written across her face.

"She thinks you're here as Booth's date." Cam informed her.

"Well technically she is." Seeley responded, "How else was I going to make sure these dudes backed up off of her."

Madeline and Cam laughed, Jared came up behind them "And you don't even know the talks that are going on right now since all the good looking women are grouped together here."

Jared handed Madeline a drink, "Thank you." She sipped the drink he handed her, "Malibu?"

"You know I take care of you" Jared smiled gently patting her back.

"Madeline this is Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins, Angela, and Dr. Sweets."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Madeline said shaking their hands, as she reached for Lance's hand he finally noticed a scar on her face, a rather large scar that he was shocked he was only noticing now. It ran from her left temple down to her upper jaw, from the scar you could tell it had once been a deep wound.

Madeline could feel his eyes on the scar and moved her face away quickly from the scrutiny. She tried to divert as much attention as possible away from it.

"We should get to our table, the tributes are about to begin." Seeley said putting his hand on Madeline's back to lead her towards the table, "See you guys soon." He walked away with Madeline and Jared stopping once to pose for a picture.

"So," Madeline said addressing Seeley as he pulled out a chair for her, "Why didn't you just tell them who I am?"

"No reason" Seeley sat himself down after she was comfortable.

"Yeah right, that's Tempe that was asking who you are." Jared informed her.

"So he wants her to think we're together to make her jealous."

"What?" Seeley asked a little outraged, "That is not it!"

"Then why did you let her think that?"

"What she thinks is not my concern." Seeley said turning away from them.

"Wow I guess you can pretend that we can't see when you're lying." Madeline said with a laugh.

"I don't care what she think okay because I don't have feelings for her and I'm not trying to make her jealous."

"Whoa now he's answering stuff I didn't ask, very defensive for someone who doesn't care." Madeline said looking at Seeley trying to figure him out.

"Drop it." His voice was stern and Madeline knew better than to push him right now on his day, she would leave it for another day or maybe after the tribute. She would make him confront his feelings especially since she got the vibe that Dr. Brennan was indeed jealous indicating she also had feelings for him.

Back at the squints table Brennan was feeling something she didn't understand, but she credited it to Booth not telling her he was seeing someone. But then again why did she think that he had too.

Sweets kept glancing over at the main table watching the interaction between Seeley and Madeline and even Jared. He couldn't seem to understand the interaction between them, they were all close obviously but he didn't get a romantic vibe from Booth and Madeline.

The light began to dim and the Major walked onto stage his voice booming across the room, "Good evening everyone. Thank you for joining us this evening to celebrate three of our heroes who not only made a difference on the front lines but also after." His voice droned on as he discussed a brief history of the Rangers. Then, "And to present the tribute of former Sergeant Booth now know as Special Agent Seeley Booth is his brother Jared Booth and his sister Madeline Booth"

Brennan's jaw dropped slightly "Sister?" she asked the table everyone exchanging looks. She knew he had a sister but she had never seen her, and she definitely didn't expect her to be so beautiful.

"What did you guys think?" Camille asked and when she realized what they had thought she laughed, "Seriously? You don't see the strong resemblance between her and Seeley?"

Jared rose from the table and extended his arm for his sister as they made their way to the stage and presented a beautiful speech along with a slideshow.

--*--

After dinner had been served the music started, and the first song was a slow one. Brennan watched as Seeley directed his sister out onto the dance floor. "They seem very close." Brennan asked in Cam's direction.

"Yeah she's actually ten years younger so they're closer now than when they were younger but they've always had each others backs."

"He's very protective of her," Sweets said finally being able to vocalize his observation.

"I'm sure if you had a sister you would be too. Especially if she looked like that," Cam said smiling, "She was always so pretty but how she is single is beyond me."

"She's single?" Lance said with shock in his voice. Cam only laughed in response.

--*--

"They all seem quite nice." Madeline said as he big brother swept her across the dance floor.

"They are." He kept it short.

"Oh come on how can you be mad at me after the lovely speech I wrote for you?"

"I just wish you and Jared would drop it."

"And I wish you would stop doing this to yourself." Madeline looked into her brother's face. "You're scared she'll reject you and that it'll change your partnership?" She said more than asked finally understanding.

"Maddy, please." He pleaded with her, he didn't want to lie to his sister but he didn't want to talk about this.

"I just wish you wouldn't deny yourself something just because you're scared, from what I hear Jared didn't" And she knew she had hit a nerve by the way his eyes bore into hers.

"That was uncalled for Mad." He was angry, that was a childish move on her behalf.

"I know, but I want you to acknowledge it. I'm really not trying to make you mad Seel, it's just that you deserve to be happy and I wish you would chase your happiness more often than you do."

"I am happy. My baby sister is here with me celebrating an important day." His kissed the top of her forehead. "I loved the speech." He said changing the subject.

Madeline smiled and decided to drop it for now, but she was sticking around for quite some time and she would get to the bottom of this. She looked over at Dr. Brennan who was watching her brother and looked away once Madeline looked over. If she had feelings for her brother, like he did for her she would play matchmaker, even If Seeley got mad at her.

--*--

Seeley handed Madeline over to Jared for the next song, which also happened to be a slow song before heading over to where his coworkers were watching. "Hey, how are you all enjoying your night?"

"You know I'm loving it." Cam informed him with a smile.

"You guys should get out there and dance." Seeley nodded towards the dance floor.

"They wrote a lovely speech." Angela said indicating towards Jared and Madeline.

"Madeline wrote a lovely speech," Seeley corrected, "Jared is just a good reader." He laughed and Cam joined in.

"Be nice," Cam said, "Jared did his best, you know this is not his forte"

The music changed from slow to fast and Seeley looked toward the dance floor to see Jared and Madeline walking over, Madeline rested her hand on Seeley's shoulder and leaned on him. "Brother!" Then Madeline addressed everyone else "Why aren't you all on the dance floor?"

Cam looked around, "I'm still waiting for a proposal."

Jared extended his hand, "I know I'm not necessarily what you had in mind but why don't you let me show you how us Booth's do it."

"Oh I think Camille knows all about that," Madeline teased as she smacked Camille on her ass as she and Jared made their way to the dance floor.

Angela and Hodgins also made their way to the dance floor, so Madeline decided to ask Dr. Sweets to dance, "Dr. Sweets? Would you care to dance?"

"Yeah, of course" He walked towards the dance floor

"Seel why don't you and your partner dance" She offered as she was lead to the dance floor, and gave him a wink as she past by him.

Dr. Sweet took her hand as they approached the dance floor and then put his hand on her waist. Madeline moved closer trying her best to keep the left side of her face out of sight. "You did that one on purpose." Dr. Sweets said as they accustomed to one another's hold.

Madeline smiled, "So you see it too?"

"Who doesn't?" Dr. Sweets looked over where Booth and Brennan stood only a few feet away from them. As he looked over he noticed Booth giving him a hard stare.

"Ignore him." Madeline said taking the lead for a moment to direct Dr. Sweets out of Booth's gaze. "Are they always like that?" She asked him sweetly causing his attention to draw to her face instead of worrying about Booth.

"Yeah, you should see them in therapy" He responded.

"Oh right Seeley mentioned that to me." She remembered when her brother told her in disgust about the therapy and how his "Doctor" was twelve. She laughed at the memory, "He's very mulish when it comes to opening up."

"And you're not?" Dr. Sweets asked her, knowing what her background was vaguely he deduced that she would be worse off than her brothers.

"Not at all, I've found that to be very destructive for me" She moved her hand closer to his neck so her fingers grazed the nape of it. "But back to Seeley because I do not approve of this denial"

He laughed rather nervously, he knew her touch was innocent but it sent a tingly sensation through his body. This woman was two years older than him and way out of his league so he knew that the touch had been unintentional. Not only that but she was Agent Booth's sister. "I don't think there's much we can do about that though."

Madeline laughed a sweet angelic sound and her head fell back slightly to reveal her neck openly and under the lights its glistened to reveal smooth olive skin. "You underestimate me…" There was a twinkle in her eye as she looked over at her brother and his partner, "You in?" she asked him, and with those sweet eyes staring at him how could he say no?

--*--

A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this and if you want me to continue… I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
